Soul Forging
The ability to forge a soul into another object. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Symbolic Power Manifestation. Combination of Enhanced Forging and Soul Materialization. Also Called *Soul Crafting *Soul Craftsmanship Capabilities The user can forge a soul into a corporeal form; shaped into an object that best personifies the person or be chosen by the user themselves either by imagination or enforced power of will. The object of power could be literally anything in existence or anything the user is aware of or can imagine in proportion to the power and properties of the users soul sometimes even having their own sentience. Anything forged with this power will always have a highly specialized effect in addition to its normal function, for example a sword forged with one's anger would be devastating against those they hate regardless of defenses but utterly ineffective against everyone else, the specialism is always unique to the user. It is possible to perform this power by proxy through the use of special objects. Applications * Object Creation ** Life-Force Constructs ** Powerful Objects ** Mask Power * Power Activation: By exposing the innate powers inside the persons soul. * Power Suit ** Adaptive Armor ** Entity Exoskeleton ** Enchanted Armor ** Spiritual Armor * Soul Materialization * Spiritual Infusion ** Adaptive Augmentation ** Charged Attacks/Special Attacks: by concentrating their soul forging into a single point ** Customization ** Efficacy Manipulation ** Physical Restoration: on things affected by this power and only to the state it was when it was affected unless refined/infused/empowered already and from before it was broken; this could include living bodies with enough work. ** Weaponry Refinement: includes armor, clothing and objects both powerful and ordinary. * Weapon Creation ** Adaptive Weaponry ** Demonic Weaponry ** Divine Weaponry ** Empathic Weaponry ** Soul-Bound Weapon ** Weapon Summoning Associations *Biological Essence Manipulation *Form Manipulation *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Inner Power *Soul Absorption *Soul Anchoring *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Containment *Soul Projection *Soul Reading *Soul Resonation *Symbolic Power *True Form *True Power Limitations *Soul Mutilation and Soul Destruction are particularly effective against this power. *May lack particular traits of the power, limiting the applications as well as rendering them vulnerable to the Soul Splitting. *Some soul forms may possess their own sentience, which may cause problems for their wielders since the sentience may disagree with the wielder. *One has to awaken to it through an experience unique to themselves; other uses can teach unawakened users how to use/awaken to their power. *A weak soul may not be able to do much, similarly a strong soul may overwhelm the user. *Can easily exhaust and/or ruin the physical body if overused. *Does not enable Life-Force Manipulation and cannot create "living" Life-Force Constructs or any construct that can otherwise function independent of the user neither can they create revive or destroy souls. *May not be able to simply forge their soul with force of will or soul wavelength and may require an actual forge and tools in order to use this power. Known Users Gallery Over Soul Spirit of Sword.PNG|Yoh (Shaman King), being a shaman, can use spirit control and his Furyoku with Amidamaru to perform the double-medium technique to forge their own unique Over Soul, Spirit of Sword. Seira J. Loyard.jpg|Seira J. Loyard (Noblesse) is the head of the Loyard Noble Clan and as such she possesses the Death Scythe soul weapon. Franken with dark spear.jpg|Frankenstein (Noblesse), while not a Clan Head, possesses an imitation soul weapon called Dark Spear. Jackssword1.jpg|The Three Monks (Samurai Jack) forging the enchanted sword from the soul of Jack's father. Lightsmiths.jpg|The Lightsmiths (DC) actually forged the light of the emotional energy spectrum into various tools, unlike the guardians however they did not require lantern batteries. Oetsu Nimaiya forging.jpg|Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) can turn souls into solid weapons known as asauchi, which then become Zanpakutō. Muramasa (Marvel Comics).jpg|Muramasa (Marvel Comics) Videos Soul Eater Engage the Witch Hunter|Maka and Soul Eater synchronize their soul wavelengths and resonate forging their own unique super weapon capable of handling the Witchhunter technique. Soul eater-maka demon hunting|Maka uses Wavelength Forging with her soul resonance to create her demon hunting super weapon. Category:Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Weapon Powers